RX-78-2 Gundam
The RX-78-2 Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray, is the main protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam series. It appeared in the 98th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, where it fought against Optimus Prime from the Transformers series. Amuro was voiced by David Matranga. History In the year 0079 of the Universal Century, the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation raged war of unprecedented proportions. After suffering heavy losses at the hands of mobile suits built by Zeon, the Earth Federation had enough and decided to build their own answer to the mobile suit problem with the help of Project V, lead by Tem Ray. However, before the project was completed, Zeon forces discovered it and attacked the base where the data and prototypes were stored in. During the attack, Tem Ray's son, Amuro Ray, tried to find his father, but in the ensuing chaos, a manual of one of the prototypes, the RX-78-2 Gundam, fell next to him. Knowing what he had to do, he located the Gundam and successfully defended the base, while accidentally causing massive damage to it. Having no other options left, Amuro and the Gundam were assigned to defend the White Base mobile suit carrier on its way to Earth Federation's headquarter in Jaburo. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Model Number: RX-78-2 * Height: 59'1" | 18 m * Weight: 60 tons * Armor: Luna Titanium AKA Gundarium * Created by Tem Ray * Assigned to White Base * Inspired 412+ other Gundams * Add-Ons ** G-Armor ** Core Block System Amuro Ray * Age: 29 * Height: 5'11" | 180 cm * Weight: 155 lbs | 70.3 kg * Rank: Captain * Code names: White Devil, White Unicorn * Other notable Mobile Suits: ** MSK-008 Dijeh ** Zeta Gundam 3A ** RX-93 v Gundam Equipment * Beam Rifle * Beam Sabers ** Can morph into Beam Javelins * Forearm-mounted shield * 60mm Vulcan Gun * Hyper Bazookas * Gravity/Hyper Hammer * Heatproof Shield ** Disposable & single use Newtype Powers * Precognition * Heightened Spatial Awareness * Telepathy * Psychokinesis * Mental Pressure * Can increase Beam Saber size ** If it lasts for more than 4 hours, please consult Doctor Minosky Feats * Threw a 75.4 ton MS-OB Gouf * Outsped Char's legendary suits * Survived an exploding asteroid * Withstood a 4,000°F magnetic field * Survived a Zaku's nuclear reactor detonation * Obliterated a Musai warship in one shot * Shot down the Elmeth's hypersonic bits * Defeated Char, Ramba Ral, Lalah, & Black Tri-Stars DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are Amuro's quotes. * "I'm checking something out, Sayla. It's more than meets the eye!" * "It's an enemy Mobile Suit!" * "Ngha! It's too fast!" * "There you are!" * "Only one shot left..." * "Ugh... I hate gravity..." * "Not bad... I'm just better." Gallery gundam-rx-78-3d-model-low-poly-obj-fbx-ma-mb-mtl.jpg|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Amuro Ray.png|Amuro Ray (the pilot of the Gundam) RX-78-2_Weapons.jpg|RX-78-2 weapons Rx-78-2_shield.jpg|RX*M-Sh-008/S-01025 (Renpou Federation eXperimental Medium Shield) Rx-78-2_beamrifle.jpg|BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G (Bauva eXperimental Beam Rifle Medium-range) Rx-78-2Gundam_BeamJavelin.jpg|Beam Javelin Heat_Film_Storage.jpg|Heat Resistant Film storage Gundamep05f.jpg|Heat Resistant Film 1457107255-1f7bb043212411748fd2af9a7e051992.jpeg|The Gundam with it's beam saber Trivia * RX-78-2 is the ninth Bandai Namco character to appear, after Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon, Nightmare, Tai & Agumon, Renamon and Jin Kazama. ** It is also the second Gundam character to appear, after Gundam Epyon. ** It is the fifth Bandai Namco character to lose, after Ivy Valentine, Nightmare, Renamon and Jin Kazama. * RX-78-2 is the third anime/manga character to fight against a cartoon character, after Gaara and Afro Samurai, and with the next one being Edward Elric. References * RX-78-2 Gundam on Wikipedia * RX-78-2 Gundam and Amuro Ray on the Gundam Wiki Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Robots Category:Gundam Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Death Battle Loser Category:A team of Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pilots Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Bomb Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Military Combatants Category:Flying combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Deceased Combatants